In a wireless communications network, voluminous information is maintained about subscribers' wireless service subscription, such as service options, preference information, billing information, and current location. All of this information is stored and maintained in a subscriber database. In a system supporting tens of millions of wireless service subscribers, the subscriber database attains a very considerable size.
Coupled to the size requirement of the database is a speed requirement. The information related to each of the tens of millions of subscribers must be readily accessible, as soon as a subscriber turns on the personal handset to make a telephone call. Further, because of the substantial number of subscribers, the number of database queries and updates can become unmanageable if the database is not properly designed and configured.
In addition, it is desirable that the subscriber database be able to withstand system and component failures to a certain extent so that disruption to subscriber services is at a minimum, if at all.